IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 17
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 16 |obecny = #17 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 18 }} |Numer komiksu=17 |Data=22 maja 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Jack Lawrence i Matt Herms (okładka A) *Jamal Peppers (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Diana Skelly |Czcionka= |Atramenty= |Kolory=Leonardo Ito |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile |Lokacje= *Seaside City *Restoration HQ }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 17 – siedemnasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"Plague!" As the infection spreads across a helpless city, the Chaotix Detective Agency stands alone against the horde. Will even the world's fastest hedgehog be quick enough to provide back-up, or will the city fall? The Chaotix take the case as things go from bad to worse! W biurze agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix w Seaside City Vector odebrał telefon od Tailsa, który poinformował go o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Vector powiedział następnie Espio i Charmy'emu, że Doktor Eggman wrócił i wykorzystuje Metal Virus, który zmienia swoje ofiary w Zomboty. Sonic został zainfekowany i musi biec, aby trzymać swoją infekcję w ryzach. Charmy przestraszył się, że Zomboty będą mogli przyjść po nich, a Espio nie wykluczał takiej możliwości. Vector wierzył jednak że świat jest na tyle wielkim miejscem, że nic im nie grozi. Bardziej obawiał się następnego klienta, który wkroczyłby do ich biura. Po chwili zjawił się ów klient, lecz był nim Zombot prowadzący ze sobą dość dużą grupę. Espio rzucił swoim kunai w Zombota, ale to odbiło się nie wyrządzając przeciwnikowi żadnej krzywdy. Charmy postanowił zaatakować napastników, ale Vector zatrzymał go, mówiąc że nie wolno mu ich dotykać z powodu przenoszenia się wirusa. Vector zarządził taktyczny odwrót tylnym wejściem do biura, licząc na to że będą mogli ukryć się w mieście. Kiedy jednak wyszli na zewnątrz, dostrzegli całe miasto zalewane przez Zomboty, a także Faceship Eggmana który niedawno wylał Metal Virus na jeden z budynków. Charmy obawiał się, że nie uda mu się tam dolecieć, a Vector docenił tę myśl. Na ten moment krokodyl postanowił udać się w głąb miasta i pomyśleć co dalej. Vector wyrwał znak drogowy z ziemi i uderzył nim najbliższego Zombota. Następnie skontaktował się z Amy. W Restoration HQ Amy otrzymała od niego telefon i wystraszona postanowiła wysłać statek ratunkowy. Vector poprosił także o dodatkowe wsparcie i Amy powiedziała że powiadomi wszystkich w okolicy, licząc na to że Sonic również o tym usłyszy. Vector poinformował swoją drużynę o stanie pomocy. Vector i Charmy dostrzegli potem że infekcja przenosi się także na rośliny. Krokodyl doszedł do wniosku, że ewakuacja mieszkańców poza miasto nie będzie koniecznie bezpieczna i dlatego należałoby ich skierować do portu. Espio obawiał się jednak, że będą tam mieli odciętą drogę odwrotu. Vector odpowiedział mu że nigdzie i tak nie jest bezpiecznie, a w porcie będą mogli przynajmniej stworzyć barykady. Vector ustalił następnie z Espio i Charmym, aby rozdzieli się, znaleźli ocalałych i zaprowadzili ich do portu, a także aby zajęli się odwracaniem uwagi Zombotów nie dotykając ich. Drużyna Chaotix ruszyła do akcji. Charmy odwrócił uwagę kilku Zombotów, podczas gdy Espio związał je liną przyczepioną do kunai. Vector zepchnął natomiast samochód załadowany mieszkańcami po biegnącej w dół drodze, aby szybciej ich ewakuować. Mieszkańcy podziękowali mu, ale krokodyla po chwili otoczyły Zomboty. Ocalił go Sonic, który stworzył wir i rozrzucił wrogów dookoła. Początkowo Vector bał się, że Sonic mógłby go zainfekować samym oddechem, ale jeż uspokoił go, mówiąc że nie mogą się jedynie dotykać. Jeż powiedział że musi atakować Zomboty aby ratować innych, ale jednocześnie musi biec aby cofać postępowanie infekcji. Vector zrozumiał to i omówił plan ewakuacji mieszkańców do portu. Sonic postanowił mu pomóc i ruszył do akcji. Przed rozdzieleniem się, Vector obiecał że następnym razem wtrąci Eggmana do celi, nawet jeśli doktor straci pamięć. Espio i Charmy prowadzili grupę ocalałych przez ulicę, prosząc ich aby alarmowali o wszelkich Zombotach. Po chwili usłyszeli krzyk i odwrócili się. Jedna z ocalałych miała ramię pokryte Metal Virusem, ale desperacko prosiła aby nie zostawiali jej. Charmy pytał co powinni zrobić, ale Espio nie wiedział. Po chwili Vector ustawił wokół niej samochody, aby nie wydostała się gdy infekcja ją opanuje. Vector zarządził następnie ewakuację, ale Charmy pokłócił się z nim o to że nie powinni tak postępować. Krokodyl odpowiedział że priorytetem dla nich jest uratowanie jak największej liczby mieszkańców, a jeśli starczy im czasu to będą mogli wrócić po chorych. Espio przerwał kłótnię, tłumacząc Charmy'emu że muszą się słuchać Vectora gdyż nie ma czasu na dyskusje. Charmy powiedział że nie musi mu się to podobać, a Espio dodał że Vectorowi zapewne też. Sonic tymczasem oczyścił dwójce ocalałych drogę ucieczki z dachu, tratując Zomboty na drodze. Po chwili jeż zauważył lecący po niebie Battleship, który miał zabrać ocalałych z miasta. Sonic obawiał się, że zwróci to uwagę Zombotów. Po chwili zwrócił uwagę na opanowujący go Metal Virus, który dawał mu nieprzyjemne uczucie. Chciał uratować wszystkich, ale wiedział że na nic się nie zda jeśli zostanie Zombotem. Sonic postanowił biec dalej i opuścił dach budynku, mknąc przez ulice coraz szybciej aby zdążyć na ratunek. Vector, Espio i Charmy prowadzili ewakuację do latającego statku, powstrzymując przy tym Zomboty. Charmy przeliczył mieszkańców i zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak niewielu przetrwało. Postanowił więc cofnąć się aby zebrać pozostałych. Vector zauważył jak Charmy zaczął odlatywać. Pszczoła odpowiedział mu, że ma zamiar uratować ocalałą uwięzioną między samochodami, ponieważ jeszcze się nie zmieniła. Vector kazał mu wracać ponieważ było już za późno na ratunek dla niej. Espio próbował wciągnąć Charmy'ego z powrotem za pomocą kunai na linie, ale zostało ono złapane w zęby Zombota. Vector kazał Charmy'emu wracać, ale ten nie posłuchał go. Charmy przyleciał na miejsce i postanowił uratować ocalałą, ale ta stała się już Zombotem. Wystraszony spadł i został złapany przez Zomboty, które zaczęły go przytłaczać swoją liczebnością. Sonic przybiegł w tym czasie do portu i zobaczył jak Vector wyrywał się po Charmy'ego, ale był zatrzymywany przez Espio. Vector wyjaśnił Sonicowi że Charmy poleciał z powrotem do miasta i nie wrócił. Espio dodał, że Vector sam nie wróci jeśli tam pójdzie. Załoga statku ratunkowego zaczęła alarmować o tym, że powinni lecieć aby uciec przed Zombotami. Sonic przyznał im rację i kazał Vectorowi oraz Espio zabrać się z miasta. Niebieski jeż sam postanowił rozejrzeć się po mieście i znaleźć Charmy'ego. Vector i Espio posłuchali go, ale nadal nie mogli sobie wybaczyć tego że Charmy przepadł. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Chaotix **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Vector the Crocodile Galeria Okładki IDW 17 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 17 B raw.png|Okładka B, czysta IDW 17 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 17 preview 1.jpg IDW 17 preview 2.jpg IDW 17 preview 3.jpg IDW 17 preview 4.jpg IDW 17 preview 5.jpg IDW 17 preview 6.jpg Ciekawostki *Dwa znaki drogowe wskazują ulice "Oshima St" i "Naka Dr", co nawiązuje do Naoto Ōshimy i Yuji Naki. *Faceship rozlewa Metal Virus będąc w pionie, zamaist twarzą w dół jak to miało miejsce w Sonic the Hedgehog #16. Tracy Yardley przyznał, że nie zwrócił uwagi na ten błąd, ale dodał że takie ustawienie statku pozwoliło lepiej ukazać jego twarz z dużego dystansu. *Początkowo numer ten miał ukazać się 29 maja 2019 roku, ale jego premierę przesunięto na 22 maja. *Tracy Yardley przyznał że był to jak dotąd najbardziej wymagający numer nad którym pracował. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing